


Like Beating Drums

by OzQueen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Flashbacks, Gen, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzQueen/pseuds/OzQueen
Summary: There are footsteps approaching.





	Like Beating Drums

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



> Prompts: uncertainty, memories, lost

* * *

The walls of the castle faded; his sleeping quarters slipped into something uglier and darker. Shiro sank to his knees, breathing hard. It was just a nightmare; it wasn't real. He was a Paladin, he was…

 _Alone_ , and they were coming. They wanted him to fight. He could hear them marching, like beating drums, metal on metal.

He shivered. _Allura's ship_ , he thought desperately. _I'm on Allura's ship, this isn't real. It's just a bad dream. I'm safe, I'm safe, I'm safe…_

A voice crawled at the back of his head, ice cold. _"Fetch me my champion."_

The door opened.

* * *

 


End file.
